Portent
by JlynCSS
Summary: On hiatus until further notice. Sort of a prequel to my one shot, Blessed. After years of peace, evil is again unleashed. In the same series as Master of D'Hara and Fruition .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"This is a deer, I can tell by this ridge here" her dark hair hung down around her face as she studied the print, pointing to the edge of dirt. She looked up, her soft brown eyes looking for confirmation. When she got it she stood and gestured up the hillside, "She ran this way."

"_She_?" Her father asked.

The young girl didn't even falter, her voice full of confidence, "Yes. The impressions are large enough to be adult, but not deep enough to be male. This animal is lighter: Female. _She_."

Richard smiled, impressed at his daughter's ability. Just twelve years-old, she was certainly a fast learner, not only in this, but in all her studies. Her younger sister, Mia, while a quick student of the forest, didn't take as readily to her Confessor's studies. She was back at the Keep now with Kahlan and Zedd trying to catch up on her work. She'd been very unhappy to learn she would miss out on the afternoon tracking lesson. Richard knew Mia loved the woods as much as he did and he promised to make it up to her. He would take her fishing, just the two of them, once she was caught up in her books.

Taralynn led the way following the tracks, her long, white dress a vibrant contrast to the muted greens and browns of the misty forest. She let out a startled gasp. A woman with long auburn hair was suddenly standing there on the trail, seemingly appearing from nowhere. Richard grabbed Taralynn by the arm, pulling her back, shielding her with his body, his other hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "What do you want, Shota?"

A shock of fright ran through Taralynn at hearing the name. She'd never actually seen a witch woman before, but she'd learned of them in her studies and knew this name well. She knew she was a powerful witch, one with frightening abilities. "Don't be alarmed Seeker" the woman said, "I'm only here to talk to you."

Whenever Shota came to 'talk' it rarely turned out well. With his daughter here, Richard was alarmed indeed and held tight to her arm. Through his grip, Taralynn could feel the witch's magic, the steady stream running strong through her father and bleeding into her where he held tight. She sensed his Han fighting against it. Taralynn knew women like this used magic to bewitch people to get them to do what they wanted. Though she tried, she couldn't fight it like her father could. Warmth flooded her and she felt an odd lure toward this seemingly captivating woman. Her wide eyes took in Shota's long, wavy hair, her almond shaped eyes and elegant features. Taralynn thought she was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen and found herself wanting to please her. She wondered if her father felt the same way or if his Han was protecting him. She wondered, too, if he realized how tightly he squeezed her arm, so much so it hurt.

When she winced with pain, he released her and held up a stern finger, "Stay here." His hold released, the lure she had felt toward the witch instantly vanished. She wasn't pretty at all Taralynn thought now, relieved that her mother was still the most beautiful woman to ever live. Fear for her father rose in her throat, knowing Shota's magic still flowed into him.

Richard moved closer, his tone terse, "Talk then and be gone." He didn't like her being so near his daughter.

"Relax, Richard. I'm not going to harm your little one. What kind of monster do you think I am?"

His hard glare told her to get on with it.

"Things have been peaceful in the New World, have they not? You're D'Haran Empire has seen many years of harmony. Surely you don't expect it to last forever? The time is coming."

"Time for what?" Why did witch women always speak in abstracts? "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes leveled on his, betraying none of the fear she felt. "Darkness is coming, in a way like never before."

Richard's tolerance was at an end. He cast a quick look toward Taralynn making sure she was still at a safe distance before looking back. "I don't have all day, Shota, out with it."

"Very well." She leaned toward him to speak in a hushed tone so as not to let the young one hear her words, her fingertips resting on his shoulders.

Taralynn held her breath. She didn't like Shota being so near her father, seemingly so familiar. She couldn't hear what the witch said but she watched her father's expression darken.

Richard listened, Shota's words dripping like that of a serpent, "There is only one way to tame the beasts and send them back to whence they came," her eyes slid to his young daughter, "or the darkness will have us all."

In a blink, Richard drew his sword. "What are you talking about?" he seethed through gritted teeth, trying desperately to control his rage.

Shota ignored the blade at her throat. "Killing me won't take it away, Richard. I am merely the messenger and the only one who can show you...guide you. Be careful you do not go too far."

"Show me what?" he growled, on the verge of slicing her through. She had already caused a lifetime of anguish to him and the woman he loved. Now she was threatening his daughter: He would not have it.

The young Confessor knew her father was the Seeker and through her teachings had learned all that that meant. Through her studies, she knew she might even one day be called upon to aid some future Seeker. Though she had learned of the rage and something of how it worked, she'd never once seen her father draw his sword in anger. The power he wielded now terrified her. He was shaking with frightening fury. Tears sprang to her eyes but she bit them back, forcing herself to be brave. As the witch whispered once more in his ear, telling him things she could not hear, Taralynn had no doubt had she not been there, the witch would already be dead.

His rage barely contained, Richard hissed in warning, "If you lay one finger to her, I will kill you dead. Do you understand?" His eyes were wild but Shota didn't flinch. "You can play your games all you want with me, but if you so much as _think_ of toying with one of my daughters, you will die." Richard didn't wait for a response. He slammed his sword back into its scabbard and took Taralynn by the arm, storming off into the woods.

Richard pulled her along for some distance, her feet barely touching the ground as she tried to keep up. Finally he slowed their pace and stopped. Kneeling down in front of her, he pulled her to sit with him. She was crying quietly, no doubt terrified by what had happened. Richard wiped her tears with his thumbs and hugged her to him. "I'm so sorry" he said softly. He hated that she had seen him that way, so fierce and full of rage, but the witch woman had gone too far.

Taralynn thought his big hand on her head felt so strong as he held her to him. It made her feel wonderfully sheltered and safe. She hugged him back, tight around the neck, her tears subsiding. Just hearing his voice, knowing he was himself again, made her feel better. "It's alright daddy, I understand."

He knew she did. She was quite the little woman, strong and brave, so much like her mother. He told her so.

She sat quietly in his lap listening to how proud he was of her as he gently rocked her. Feeling better, she sat up straight, "One day, I'll protect a Seeker, just like mommy."

Dear spirits, he hoped not. Richard hugged her close, hiding his darkening mood. "Let's get you home."

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kahlan pressed a hand to her stomach, taut with fury and fear. "She's just a child!"

Raking fingers back through his hair, Richard paced their room, "She's gone too far this time…" His wife gave no argument, she was ready to go and kill the witch woman herself. The very idea of what Shota had spoken filled them with dread. The past dozen years had been pleasant and peaceful – idyllic, really. Richard was afraid Shota might be right, that it could all be coming to an end…and simply terrified that his child would be at the center of it all.

Zedd, at the moment, was the sole voice of reason. "Haven't you two learned anything? When has one of Shota's prophecies turned out like she said? Her visions are flawed at best, you can't let yourself be sucked into her schemes!"

Richard sighed a purging breath. His grandfather was right. None of Shota's revelations had ever come to pass – at least not in the way she foretold. Perhaps they had been so long without trouble they'd too soon forgotten. He put a hand on Kahlan's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "I won't let her manipulate us. I'll not let our daughters be used as pawns in some game of prophecy."

Kahlan gave a look of agreement. "Nor will I" she said vehemently. The Mother Confessor's anger was deeply rooted in what had been done to her and so many of her kind. For centuries Confessors had taken the most diabolical of men as their mates in order to spare the honorable. Even so, they were hunted and killed out of fear. Countless others were held prisoner, forced to do horrific deeds in order to gain power and wealth for others. Kahlan herself had unspeakable memories at what her own father had forced upon her and Dennee, all for the sake of riches. That time had ended. She was determined it would be different for her daughters.

Her jaw still set tight with anger, she turned to Zedd, "What do you know of this 'Lord Calvrick', Zedd? Is there any truth to what Shota says?" Richard had shared with them all Shota had whispered to him, her cryptic warnings and talk of one 'bonded to the Darkness' – a rising Lord from the Old World.

"I met William Calvrick, once, when I'd traveled through the Old World, many years ago. My own Taralynn was quite a bit younger than yours is now. He controlled much of the territory even then and was considered to be the richest and most powerful man of the territory."

"William had nearly a dozen daughters, but he needed a male heir to leave his vast wealth and power – his ego, it seemed, demanded it. It was said he was so desperate, he made a deal with the Keeper that if he gave him a son, any male offspring of that son would be his to command as he wished. William soon had the heir he longed for: Maxim, I believe his name was. He would be middle aged by now."

Richard was incredulous, "So William _bargained away_ his grandson's soul?"

"That he did."

Kahlan felt the tight knot in her stomach twist a little tighter. "And you believe Maxim's son is the one bonded to the Darkness?" Zedd nodded in reply. Kahlan shook with a chill though not from cold. "So…the Keeper intends to use this future Lord Calvrick in the Old World like he did Darken Rahl here in the New?"

Zedd didn't think so. He went to the wall of windows that looked out to the terrace, gazing at the gardens below. Richard and Kahlan strained to hear his words, "I think the Keeper's plan all along was to use this son of Maxim as the spark." He turned to look at them then with a solemn face, "to be the one who sets in motion the end of times."

Richard swallowed through the thick lump in his throat, his voice a grave whisper, "Does prophecy really say that Taralynn is the one who must close it?" Kahlan slid a comforting hand up his back. She feared the reply as much as he did and needed the contact with her husband.

Zedd shook his head in frustration, "I need to find the scrolls, it's been so long, I don't recall much more about it…they may say something about a future Seeker's child, I just…don't…remember. I read those passages long before you were born, I had no idea my own grandson would be the first true Seeker in a thousand years."

Richard was eager to get his hands on those books, "To the Keep then."

###

Even at the young age of 16, Philip cut an imposing figure atop his horse. He looked older than he was and had the broad, strong build of his father. The thick, black hair curling at the nape of his neck was more like his mother's, or so he was told. She had died during childbirth. "Leon!" he called out excitedly, "have you seen my father?"

Leon was the stable master, ready to take the reins should his sire offer them. "Lord Maxim has just gone to the orchards, sir." Philip nodded his thanks and with a quick flick of the reigns, galloped toward the blossoming apple trees.

Leaping from his mount before he'd come to a full stop, Philip ran to his father standing beneath the shade of the leaves. Though Philip was being groomed to one day take power from his father, he was still very much a boy at heart. "Father!" he called, out of breath with excitement.

Lord Maxim turned at the commotion and gave his son a broad smile, "What is it son? Calm down, catch your breath." Young Philip was the light of his life, an adventurous lad, always managing to get into one scrape or another, full of energy and life. He positively adored the boy.

"The strangest thing…a light…I was riding out by Hawk's bay and stopped to water Jess…" he gestured to the distant hills where he'd spent his morning. The thickening black clouds gathering directly over them only added to their majestic bearing, giving them an imposing, ominous look, a stark contrast to the beautiful blue sky above the orchards. Philip tried to calm his breath, "Something caught my eye…an odd light up on the hillside…I had to investigate, of course…" there was no need to explain his compulsion to further examine something to his father. He knew him better than anyone. "As I got closer I could see it looked like an entrance to a cave…but there was no cave. It was just an entry with nothing behind it…it didn't lead anywhere."

Fear stood the hairs on Maxims neck, "Slow down, son. I can barely get what you're saying."

Philip rushed on, not really listening, needing to get out all that was racing though his mind. "It called to me, father. I know it sounds crazy, but I somehow just _knew_ it was trying to draw me near. As I got closer, the light grew brighter. It glowed green all around the edges but the center was black, blacker than anything I've ever seen before.

Outright panic over took Maxim and he grabbed his son's shoulders, "Tell me you didn't touch it? Tell me you rode back here as fast as you could!"

His father's reaction surprised him. He'd never seen the wild look in his eyes like he had now. His strong grip dug into Philips arms. "No, father," he lied, "I didn't touch it. I was going to, but I was too frightened."

Relief washed over his father and he pulled him close. "Thank the spirits." Lord Calvrick had always known his son was promised to the Keeper – that one day he would ignite the spark that would set the end in motion, but he never knew how. Maxim despised his own father for making such a bargain. Selfish and arrogant, his father, William, had not wanted to witness his own child being the one bonded the Keeper and instead, had pledged the soul of his grandson – Philip was that grandson – leaving the anguish and torment for Maxim. Maxim had never told Philip, somehow believing he could find a way around it. He lived his life in fear, dreading every new dawn as the day he might lose his beloved son.

Philip didn't like that he had lied to his father. How could he tell him that he _had _touched the portal? He was so upset as it was. Terrified, he finally summoned the courage to ask, "Why, father? What would happen if I touched it?"

Maxim looked at him a long moment before hugging him tight again. "The end of everything" he whispered.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The three slipped silently through the Keep, rushing with a quiet urgency that betrayed their fear. In these darkened halls, the lanterns on the wall cast shadows that moved along side like eerie companions. They were anxious to find the ancient books of prophecy, but Kahlan had something else weighing on her mind as well. She slipped a hand into Richard's and stopped, pulling him back so she could talk to him privately. Zedd continued on his way, leaving them alone.

"Richard, I really think we should consider the prisoner—"

"No, Kahlan." He knew where she was going with this and he didn't like it. "You're just upset over this thing with Shota."

She couldn't help but be adamant, "This _**thing** _with Shota could be our undoing…how is she ever to learn if she never experiences it?" Kahlan was trying, yet again, to convince her husband of the importance of Taralynn exercising her Confessor powers. "There's a prisoner in the pit right now, sentenced to Confession. That's rare these days."

He stubbornly shook his head, "She's too young Kahlan."

She knew his feelings on the matter, he was steadfastly against it. Still, she pushed him. "She needs to be able to protect herself –"

"**_We_** will protect her!" Richard closed his eyes and rubbed his brow, getting a grip on his emotions. He hadn't intended his words to come out so strong.

Even against his fierce tone Kahlan remained calm, her life of duty having taught her to be more diplomatic. "We can't always be there to watch out for her." She knew her husband was more emotional about such matters, his sheltered upbringing in Westland being far different from that of a Confessor.

His voice was softer now, almost pleading, "She's not ready, Kahlan."

She didn't need to be a Confessor to see there was something more to his resistance than he was telling her. "She turned twelve nearly three months ago and has yet to take her first confession. I had far surpassed her by that age."

Richard bristled with the thought. He knew what happened to a confessed man: He fell completely and hopelessly in love with his mistress, desiring her every waking moment for the rest of his life. He didn't like knowing there were men out there harboring those feelings for his wife. Having them hold those feelings towards his daughter was unimaginable.

Kahlan's voice broke through his thoughts, "It's been a long time since we've had a prisoner sentenced to confession…it's the perfect opportunity."

Richard felt deflated, sensing he was fighting a losing battle. He knew Kahlan knew better than he in these situations, but his heart couldn't accept it. Her face was a blur through the tears pricking his eyes. He didn't like going against her and he called on every ounce of strength he had to stay resolute, his voice nearly a lost whisper in the darkened halls, "I won't have some monster longing for my daughter."

Now she understood. How could she not have seen? Richard was the first man in nearly three thousand years to be able to be with a Confessor and still retain his right mind: His unequivocal love for her protected him. He was not just some mate that would go along with whatever his Mistress desired, but a loving husband and father. Kahlan knew that of course, but she'd neglected to realize the emotional toll it would take on him. Naturally he didn't want this for his little girl. She reached a hand up to gently brush the hair back from his face, "I'm sorry, Richard. I hadn't thought about it that way." He relaxed just a little, relieved she understood. Kahlan's eyes fell to the ground. "You know I'd taken dozen's of confessions by her age" she said softly.

What Kahlan had been forced to do made Richard's heart ache. He took her hands up in his. "I know" he said gently, pressing soft kisses to her fingers. He stooped a bit so he could look into her downcast eyes, "I hate the idea of that too." He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "The world was a much different place then" he said quietly and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her close, he breathed her in, his face in her hair. "I don't like knowing there are still men out there who feel that way about you."

Kahlan hugged him back savoring the strength of his warm embrace. "There's only one man who feels that way for me of his own free will. That's all I care about." She kissed him softly, knowing she needed to exercise patience. He was a doting father and Taralynn his cherished daughter…But sooner or later, he would need to understand she was also a Confessor.

###

Leon had taken Jasper for a run, testing his newly healed leg, ensuring it would hold up to a full gallop before returning him back to Lord Calvrick. The last thing he needed was to have his Master injured from a fall on one of the horses under his care. He'd ridden him hard over the dusty plains and had been pleased with Jasper's performance. Slipping from the saddle, he led the horse to small stream for a quick drink before heading home.

Leon stooped beside the horse to scoop a few handfuls of water from himself. Noticing an insistent hum of bees made him wonder if he'd happened to near a hive and he thought it best to move on.

He reached a hand for the pommel to pull himself back onto Jasper and suddenly shrieked back in terror. A black beast, something of a shadow, flew just above him.

Reaching a hand to grip the pommel of the saddle, Leon shrieked. A black beast, something of a shadow, swooped just above him. Recoiling in fear, Leon barely had a chance to see the huge veined wings beating against its chest before the creature descended upon him in a mist of black death, consuming man and horse in the blink of an eye.

###

"Giiirls!" Cara stormed down the halls of the palace, hands fisted at her sides as her eyes scanned for her missing charges. She was in no mood for their mischief. She didn't know what made her more angry – that she had been left to guard children while Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor went off to the Keep – or that the little hellions had somehow slipped away from her. She had stood watch at the gate while they played within the garden walls, yet somehow, they had managed to escape her watchful eye. Cara bellowed down the cavernous halls, "You two better run for your father because you won't like it if I find you first!" Fuming, the Mord-Sith made her way toward the children's rooms, muttering under her breath how they had better be there, angry at being duped by two little girls.

"Come on, Mia! Keep up or I'm sending you back!" Taralynn anxiously made her way down the steep, dark stairs. Dampness seemed to close in on her as she made her way through the narrow passage.

Though she was frightened, Mia didn't want to be left behind. She adored her big sister and if she was going down there, then she was too. She kept her eyes fixed on the bright white of her sister's dress and made herself hurry. They weren't ever allowed in the dungeon. They would be in big trouble if anyone found out. And even more trouble for threatening the guard. Taralynn had actually told him she would confess him right then and there if he didn't allow them to pass. Mia thought for sure he would tell but Taralynn's prank had been very convincing, _"I can confess you now or tomorrow. Keep quiet to keep your soul." _ She hadn't really expected it to work…she'd never confessed anyone in her life. She was just pretending for someday, when she was Mother Confessor. But the man's face turned white as her dress and he let them pass.

Mia lost sight of her again and called out, "Where are you?"

"Shh! He might hear you." Taralynn stopped, waiting for her sister to catch up.

"Who?" Mia asked when she finally reached her.

Taralynn huffed, annoyed that she had to explain everything. "The prisoner, silly. Who else do you think is down in a dungeon?"

Mia's eyes grew wide. "You mean there's actually someone down here? I thought the dungeon was empty."

Taralynn set off again to investigate. "It usually is. But I happen to know that there's a man here now. Come on."

Neither actually wanted to _see_ the prisoner…it was scary enough to know he was down here. Maybe if they could just a catch a glimpse from a distance…

Mia quietly slipped down one of the passageways that offered a bit more light. She wasn't as brave as Taralynn going into the darkest corners of the dungeon.

Taralynn was disappointed, yet somewhat relieved at finding only empty cell upon empty cell. She wasn't sure what she would have done had she actually happened upon the prisoner. Having at last satisfied her curiosity, she headed back to the stairs leading out. Thankfully they were easy enough to find with a lone torch blazing just above them. Just as she was about to call for her sister, she heard little Mia's scream fill the air. Heart in her throat, Taralynn was suddenly racing through the corridors toward her sister's strangled cries for help.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Taralynn ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Rounding a darkened corner, she finally found Mia, in the grip of a giant ogre of a man. He had reached right through the bars and snatched her up by the throat, lifting her clear off the ground. Mia's face was ashen and she no longer made noise. Her small hands clutched at his massive ones, trying desperately to get free. Taralynn's heart pounded in her ears. The big brute was trying to pull Mia right through the bars. Her small frame was too large to fit, but still he kept yanking her against the iron rails. Taralynn was there in a flash, without fear or hesitation her hand shot to his thick neck. She had no time to even think about what she was doing. She relaxed just the way her mother had told her to do though she had no idea if she was doing it right. In the instant it took to dig her fingers into his meaty flesh, she wondered what she would do if it didn't work. Before she had the chance to worry more about it, a wall of wind rushed through her. Everything went out of focus and she gasped for breath at the sudden flood of power. A distant thunder rumbled through the stone corridor.

"Mistress!" the ogre cried, dropping to his knees. Mia fell to the ground with a thud as he released her. Taralynn slumped down beside her, suddenly drained and in tears.

###

Richard was unclear on what his grandfather had just read to him, "So this portal is like a tear in the Veil?"

The wizard shook his head, "I'm afraid this is quite different. This portal is an element unto its own…a doorway into the deepest depths of the Underworld, allowing the most frightening of creatures to escape from its bowels. It has sat dormant for generations, waiting silently until the time of the Keeper's choosing. From what I've read here, once the one bonded to the Darkness brings it to life, we'll long for the days of banelings and screelings compared to what we'll be up against."

Richard shuddered with the thought. He was glad Kahlan wasn't here to hear his grandfather's words. While he and Zedd continued to pour over the books of the Keep, she had gone to check on the girls, and more importantly, she'd said only half jokingly, Cara, who she knew was unhappy about being left behind.

Richard looked over the book Zedd had been reading, shocked to see it ended with the same prophecy he'd seen written on the walls at the Palace of the Prophets, the one Verna had read to him when he was her student there. He repeated it now, "_'The descendant of two powerful bloodlines must fight a powerful new force after the Keeper is defeated. _Richard looked up, "Verna had said that descendant was me. What if she was wrong? What if it's not me, but Taralynn?"

Zedd looked stricken for a moment before he finally whispered, "Then Shota would be right."

###

The young guard, Byron, had known better than to let Taralynn's threat against him stand and had gone in search of the Mother Confessor, fortunately finding her as she walked the palace halls, telling her that both of the girls had gone into the dungeon. When Kahlan found them they were huddled together, crying; Taralynn frightened by the confessed man's devotion and tears. He groveled at her feet, pleading with her on how he might please her.

Kahlan had gathered them both in her arms and walked them back to her chambers. After ensuring Mia was alright, she'd sent her to bed.

Keeping Taralynn with her, Kahlan comforted her in her embrace. She was the only one who truly understood what it was like to Confess another. What a dreadful, disturbing duty…the first time was especially so. No matter how many times you were warned of the all consuming love and unwavering devotion…not until you experienced it could you truly understand. To see those haunted eyes looking back into yours, following your every move…their very life clinging to the infinite need of your command just in order to breathe…it was as painful and unpleasant a feeling as any she had ever known.

The young Confessor was grateful for her mother's gentle touch, the way she stroked her hair and gently rocked her as she held her. She knew she would have to face her father soon. That worried her more than anything. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, but it was the thought of disappointing him that upset her so. Not only had she used her powers, she had led her sister to a forbidden place, that alone would make him angry…_and_ she had threatened the guard with her magic. Her tears came steadily now, dreading the look of his displeasure.

###

Richard bristled when he'd heard the news, a mix of anguish and frustration tearing at his insides. He had wanted to protect her, somehow shield her from the burden of Confessor. He knew it wasn't possible or even right for him to do so, but he couldn't help it: She was his little girl. He hugged her close, hating that she had to bear this responsibility at such a young age…fearful of what other horrors might await her. When they finished talking and he was sure she was alright, he stood, motioning her to stand before him. Petrified at what she would find, Taralynn looked up to his face with big round eyes. This was the moment she was dreading.

Richard stared down at her, his big hands resting on her shoulders as he looked directly in her eyes. "You protected your sister today. I'm proud of you." His tone was serious and heartfelt. "What you did took courage." He wanted her to know that. His eyes narrowed. She also needed to understand the consequences of her actions. "But you should not have been there. Your disobedience put you and your sister in danger. You threatened a loyal guard with your powers." He shook his head. "I know your mother did not teach you that." She cast her eyes down to the floor, unable to meet his penetrating gaze. Richard gently squeezed her shoulders, keeping his voice soft, "Look at me, Taralynn." He waited for her eyes, wet with tears, to once more meet his. "The dungeon is no place for you – you know you are forbidden to go there yet you went anyway…_and_ you took Mia. She looks up to you, Taralynn. Be sure you're setting a good example for her."

She nodded solemnly. It crushed her to think she'd disappointed him. But he had also said she made him proud. She silently vowed to try harder to do so.

Kahlan watched from her chair, holding back the tears threatening to fall as Richard bent to one knee and hugged his daughter tight. After a long while he stood. "Come, on. I'll tuck you in."

###

Richard returned looking haggard. Agitated, he restlessly paced about their room. He felt like everything was closing in on him: Shota's prophecy, Taralynn's confession, little Mia nearly being strangled to death… he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

Kahlan could see his tension. "There's hot water in cistern" she said, "why don't you wash up, it'll help clear your head."

Richard wasn't convinced, but did so anyway. He went over to the wash stand, pulling off his vest and shirt. The hot water on his face and neck did feel good. He hung his head over the basin and splashed soothing warm water over the back of his neck, letting it splash down into the bowl. He put a hand to either side of the wash stand, resting his tired frame on his arms.

Kahlan liked the way he looked without his shirt. She watched him, smiling at the way his muscles rippled as he moved…how his shaggy hair kissed the nape of his neck. Her eyes drank in the sharp angles and plains that defined his build. His broad back and lean waist sent her stomach fluttering…the way his sword rested naturally at his hip, even half dressed, he cut a striking image. After a few minutes he reached for a towel, scrubbing it over his face. He actually did feel a bit better.

"You handled that well, Lord Rahl" Kahlan said.

He moved toward her, still gripping the towel, stopping just in front of where she sat on the bed. "I'm not so sure" he said. Kahlan reached up and took the free end of the towel pulling him closer, slipping her knees between his powerful thighs. His thick boots straddled her feet, his taut belly so close in front of her.

"You just need to relax" she said coquettishly, dazzling blue eyes connecting with his before she leaned in to kiss the firm flesh of his stomach. Richard gripped tighter to the towel, twisting the fingers of his other hand into her hair. He groaned quietly, feeling her hand slip behind his waist to rest on his back, pulling him into her kiss. The towel quickly forgotten, Kahlan wrapped him in her arms, losing herself in kissing him. Richard swallowed hard at the feel of her soft tongue on his body, clutching both of his hands into her thick mane as she slowly worked her way up his torso.

Richard's knee on the bed forced her back and he leaned forward, easing her down onto the covers. His lips found hers and for a moment they were lost in a fiery kiss. A sound at the door quickly pulled them from their deepening desire. Richard furrowed his brow, his face still a breath away from Kahlan's, unsure of what he'd heard, straining to listen. He was just about to start kissing her again when it sounded once more, louder this time. Someone was knocking. "Mommy?" Mia's small voice came from the other side.

Richard rolled off of her and Kahlan quickly made for the door, letting her in. "Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?" she asked, her small hands twisting the lacy placket of her nightdress. Her fears had gotten the best of her and who could blame her with all that had happened that afternoon.

Kahlan picked her up into her arms, "Of course you can sweetheart."

Richard patted the center of the bed and Kahlan set her down there between them. He pulled his daughter close, pressing a kiss to her brow. "We're right here, little one. Sleep well." Mia smiled up at him and burrowed into his shoulder. Kahlan hugged her from behind, the three of them snuggling into the warmth of the great big bed.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the days that followed, Richard ordered a battalion of men to the Old World to search out the portal and find Lord Calvrick. Though he wanted to go himself, he had no intention of leaving his family behind, not when things were so uncertain. He liked even less the idea of bringing them with him. He thought it best for now to send the men on an exploratory mission, providing them with a journey book to keep him informed. He sincerely hoped Shota was wrong. Perhaps this Lord Calvrick never had a son…or if he did, maybe he hadn't yet _'lit the spark'_ as Zedd called it. If he could be stopped before unleashing terrible darkness upon them, then Shota's vision could be averted.

It had been more than a week now since the incident in the dungeon with Taralynn, and Mia continued to sleep in their bed with them, most nights waking in fitful tears. Kahlan would tenderly shush her, and wipe her tears, singing lullabies until she finally drifted off to sleep again. Richard and Kahlan were both exhausted and on edge – concerned over what would become of this prophecy.

Long days of being confined either to the Keep or his office, pouring over various scrolls and ancient texts, had Richard yearning for the tress. It seemed forever since he'd walked among them. Until this business with Shota he had gone often, taking the girls out for tracking lesions, teaching them the ways of the forest, or just enjoying the serenity of the woods with the woman he loved. He distinctly remembered one of his last hikes with Kahlan. She had taken him to a quiet spot for a picnic beside a tranquil lake, declaring she wanted him all to herself.

He smiled at the memory…her unabashed nature when it came to being with him. Before she would allow him any of the food she had packed for their lunch, she began slipping from her dress, commenting on the warmth of the day. Richard could only stand there, transfixed by the flawless beauty that was his wife. "What are you waiting for, _Seeker_?" she'd asked, disappearing into the calm waters. He knew this game of hers and he reveled in it. Calling him _'Seeker'_ was her subtle hint that she was taking control; quite often he soon found himself under her.

Richard unbuckled the sword from his hip…she didn't have to ask twice.

It had been a luxuriously lazy afternoon swimming in the cool waters of Grant Lake and making love in the shade of the Wondrous Elms; dozing in each other's arms, and making love again. Kahlan had exhausted him and still hadn't allowed him any food. "I thought you were bringing me on a picnic," Richard teased, giving her the lopsided grin she so loved. "Usually that means I get to eat."

Kahlan's laugh warmed his heart and she kissed him hard on the mouth, "You will eat, _Seeker_, when I'm good and ready."

Sometimes in her little game she would call him _'Lord Rahl'_, challenging him to take control. He played along with relish, occasionally taking that control when she least expected it, compelling her to submit to him fully.

And then there were the times she simply called him _'Richard'_…when everything else fell away and she became the very air he breathed…when it was impossible to know where he ended and she began. He loved those moments most of all.

But this day by the lake had been playful and he had growled at her, taking her into his hands, "Be warned, Kahlan, _'Lord Rahl'_ is hungry." He had shown her just how hungry he was, taking her there on the grassy banks…

Richard decided he'd had enough of his office for one afternoon and went in search of his wife. "Have you seen Kahlan?" he asked Cara standing guard in the hall outside his study.

"Not since she left for her council meeting, but I think it's over by now."

"Any word in the journey book?"

She smirked, "Yes. But I'm keeping it a secret from you." As if she would get word and not tell him.

Richard glowered back at her but otherwise ignored her reply. "I need you to guard my study…I left important documents on my desk that I don't want disturbed."

Cara puzzled at him, "Lord Rahl, no one would dare disturb your papers."

Richard knew Cara would insist on following him and he didn't want her tagging along. He thought to appeal to her pride, "I know, but I don't want anyone to even set foot in there – for any reason. It's vitally important, Cara. Can I depend on you or should I find someone else who is up to the task?"

She stiffened. "No one is more up to the task than Mord-Sith."

His plan worked and he fought to keep from smiling. "Thank you, Cara." He had a pretty good idea where Kahlan might be…

##

Sheltered in a maze of hedgerows, Kahlan worked beside the lush peonies, aerating the dirt around the roots. She'd just finished planting a patch of begonias and was now busying herself with anything to help ease her mind. The stress of everything had left her irritable and on edge. She found she rather liked working in the garden, digging her hands into the earth; it got her outside and was a mindless chore. Sinking her hands in the dirt made her think of Richard…how he loved the earth and trees. She really needed to get him out here, maybe it would help relieve his tensions too. Kneeling beside the shrubs, leaning into her work, Kahlan pulled at her hair hanging over her shoulder and laid it down the middle of her back. It soon fell to hang in her face again and she shrugged at it with a shoulder, her hands busy in the dirt.

From where Richard stood, he could see his wife toiling away at the ground in a shady corner of the garden. It had taken him awhile to find her, deep within the rows of hedges and flora. Now that he had, he watched her as she worked. He knew she was trying to take her mind off things, ease some of the tension that had recently been so prevalent. He smiled to himself, loving that she didn't mind getting dirty, sinking down to her knees and digging her hands right in the soil. Her graceful curves fit seamlessly with her surroundings and she somehow looked at home. When he saw her struggling with her hair, he finally made himself known coming up from behind and kneeling down next to her.

"Here, let me help," he said quietly, gathering her thick mane and holding it aside. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known…even more so with the smudge of dirt on her face. She smiled at seeing him, but kept working.

When he could no longer resist, Richard leaned in to kiss the back of her neck. Only he didn't just kiss her. He tasted. He lingered. He pulled soft flesh between his teeth hungering to have her.

There was a passion there that stole Kahlan's breath, flooding her with desire. She offered him her throat inviting him deeper even as she struggled to find her voice, "What exactly are you helping me to do?"

Richard combed insistent fingers into the hair, his mouth gently finding hers as he lay her down in the soft grass. "To relax" he whispered.

Kahlan arched into him, panting with his touch, "It's not working..."

His lips moved slowly to her collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses across her exposed flesh, tempting her with gentleness, "Where are the girls, Kahlan?" She loved the sound of her name on his lips, the way he spoke so softly to her. He smoothed his face over the soft swell of her breasts, his breath tempting and warm.

The scratch of his whiskers and the tenderness of his lips made it hard for her to think. "…the Keep…with Zedd" she barely managed in a breathy reply.

Richard's kiss was suddenly urgent knowing they wouldn't be disturbed. He allowed himself to give in to his impulsive desire, greedily feasting on her soft skin. Kahlan clutched at his hair, holding him to her, gasping at his intensity. She had been too long without her husband and apparently, he thought so too.

In a heated rush, she felt his fingers, under her dress, eager and hot, pulling her small clothes from her hips. Kahlan clawed at his shirt, wanting her hands against his skin. Richard covered her with his kiss, hungrily devouring her right through her clothes, his hands pushing up at her skirt, forcing it over her thighs, bunching the fabric at her waist.

Kahlan pulled loose his sword, tossing it aside. She loosened the laces of his pants, delighting in Richard's moans as she panted his name, aching to have him. And then he was there, taking her with a passion that was hungry and fierce. Kahlan loved that he kept his mouth pressed to hers as he moved, consuming her with his kiss. She gave herself over to him, wrapping her legs around him to keep him close.

Giving in to their desperate need, they made love in the quiet of the gardens in the shadow of the hedgerows.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Richard walked Kahlan as far as the path leading up to the Keep. She was going there to help with the last of the girls' studies for the day and then she would walk them home. Though they knew they were safe within the city walls, she enjoyed that time together and they were always so eager to discuss what their grand-father had taught them. Richard wanted to check back with Cara and see if there was any word yet from the men.

Kahlan slowly trailed to a halt as they reached the fork, giving him a coy smile. "I must admit, Lord Rahl, I do believe I'm feeling better. You've taken the edge off." She rested her fingers on his shoulders, not quite ready to part from him.

He smiled, pulling her in, "Anything to help the Mother Confessor…" They shared a brief kiss before going their separate ways.

Richard returned to his study to find Cara pacing impatiently outside the door. She made her way toward him the moment she saw him coming down the hall, holding up the journey book in her hand, "Lord Rahl!"

Her grim look made Richard almost afraid to ask, "What is it?"

She handed the open book to him, letting him read for himself. He read over it twice before looking back up to her. "Everyone but Reiland is dead?" It was a rhetorical question, one asked in pure disbelief. Reiland was one of the lower ranking men in the battalion he'd sent in search of the portal. He'd written nearly with his last breath of the horrific deaths of his comrades… _'The sky was filled with fetid beasts, as countless as blades of grass in a verdant field.'_ Richard pressed two fingers to his brow, trying to stem the sudden pounding in his head. It was clear to him that the one bonded to the Keeper had opened the portal. Shota's prophecy was coming true. Richard shook with the chill of fear, afraid his little Taralynn was about to be plunged into a horrific nightmare.

Cara eyed him intently, twisting her Agiel and looking eager for blood. "Send the Mord-Sith, Lord Rahl. We'll eliminate these beasts."

What he wouldn't give for it to be that simple. Richard touched a hand to hers, forcing her to lower her weapon. "No, Cara" he said softly. Too many people had died already. "These are no ordinary beasts…they're creatures of the Underworld."

She squared her shoulders, "I'm not afraid." Richard smiled. Of that he had no doubt.

He lowered his gaze to the book in his hands: "_'like blades of grass in a verdant field.'_ You and your sisters wouldn't be able to capture the vile magic from all of them. Not in time anyway. There's just too many." He looked back up into her eyes, "Besides, you're too important to me, Cara. I wouldn't risk you like that."

Cara felt privileged to have Lord Rahl feel she was important enough not to want to endanger her life. Darken Rahl had never cared who was at risk – as long as it wasn't his own hide. Still, his words left her feeling uncomfortable. She didn't believe she was worthy of his concern. She tried to make light of the moment, "You're just afraid no one else would tolerate those children of yours." As much as Cara complained when he had her guard his daughters he knew she considered it an honor.

Mention of his daughters brought the grim determination back to his face and as he started down the hall, Cara hurried after him.

##

Taralynn sat with Mia in the outer room of their parent's chambers listening to the muffled conversation of their mother, father and great-grandfather on the other side of the door. She could tell they were upset – not arguing, but distressed about something. Mistress Cara, standing guard near the door to the hall with her eyes fixed on her charges, didn't realize that, as Taralynn and Mia sat quietly on the settee, they were positioned just enough closer to the inner room door to make out some of the words coming from the other side…

Zedd read the line from the book again: _'the power of love is your only protection.'_ The last time Richard had heard anything like that, he'd been reading the Book of Counted Shadows, realizing he had to be Confessed to temper the power of Orden. He couldn't imagine how it applied here. "Is that saying a Confessor must seal the portal?"

Kahlan was up and walking toward the wizard in a heartbeat. She wanted to know what needed to be done. Richard reached out and snatched her arm in an instant, pulling her to a halt. He had kept his eyes fixed on Zedd, but Kahlan could see the storm inside him about to erupt.

Kahlan knew that Shota's vision, though vague, left no question as to the outcome for the one who closed the gateway: Death was a certainty. If the choice was between her or her daughter – it was going to be her. Richard would do no less himself. Kahlan started to protest, "Richard if – "

He held up a finger to silence her, unable speak past the pain within him. He knew his wife all too well and he would have none of it. Since the day he'd met her she had always put his life before his, risking herself before letting harm come to him. Now she was doing it with their daughter. He struggled to keep his tone in check, "We'll find another way Kahlan."

##

Taralynn had sensed her parent's tension and though her Mother's face held the blank expression of a Confessor, it was easy to see her father's anguish. He had tried to hide it but he didn't have a lifetime of training like her mother. "Sleep well" he said as he laid a strong hand to her head and kissed her good-night. She noticed her mother's grip on his arm tighten as if she needed support just to stand. Her father responded, taking her hand in his as they quietly left the room.

Kahlan's knees gave out the moment they closed the door behind them. Richard's iron grasp around her waist kept her on her feet as she buried her face in his chest. "Richard, what are we going to do?"

He tightened his hold, pressing lips to brow, "It'll be alright, Kahlan" he whispered. He wasn't yet sure how, but he knew he had to find a way.

She nodded against him in agreement, fighting the tears, finding strength in his embrace. "It has to be."

##

Fitful and unable to sleep, Taralynn slipped quietly from her bed. She knew she was at the center of all this turmoil…she didn't know how or understand why.

But she knew who did.

If she was going to do something, now was the time. It was late – her parents would be asleep, even Mistress Cara would have gone to bed by this late hour, leaving only the night guards in the hall.

The young confessor bit her lip, wondering if she was making a mistake but then quickly reached for her dress, pulling it over her head in place of her nightgown.

She teetered on a small wooden chair she'd moved to the window, peeking out into the darkness. It was up high, but not so high she wouldn't risk it. She climbed through and sat on the ledge for just a moment. There would be no going back. She eyed a nearby tree and with all of her effort, leapt to its branches.

xxx


End file.
